Kissed By An Angel
by Doraigaa
Summary: Ray dies in a car accident and Salima thinks life just stopped. But she soon get a visit from someone.


Kissed By An Angel 

Kane, Goki, Jim, and Salima had just came into their house. They were all laughing except for Salima, who walked to her once shared room. "Hey Salima get back here and party with u…," Jim was pulled back by Kane. "Shut up you idiot, Salima wants to be alone after what happened to you know who," Kane whispered to him. Jim frowned and nodded.

Salima looked around her room that was filled with picture of her and her husband, Ray, (Yes, Ray Kon and Salima got married). Salima walked over to her queen size bed and laid down. 'Oh Ray, Why did you leave me, why? We just got married. It's been three months, three really long months since you left me. I can't wait till I see you in heaven,' she thought to herself as she dozed off. And having the same dream she's had since Ray's dismissal to heaven.

Salima's Dream

"Hey Salima come here," Ray's voice echoed throughout the house. Salima stopped what she was doing and walked outside. And there she saw a big red truck! Ray held the keys in front of her. "Oh Wow Ray," she laughed hugging him. Kane, Goki, and Jim were all aw… over Ray's new truck! "Wow were did you get it!" Goki yelled. Ray giggled. "From my old buddy, Kai Hiwatari," he said.

Kane opened the big door to reveal pure white leather seats. With an awesome radio and TV system. The truck was huge! "Everyone get in, we're going for a ride," Ray said. Kane, Goki, and Jim dashed into the truck and sat in the back.

They soon got into town and stopped at a red light. Kane, Goki, and Jim were still saying how cool the truck was, Salima leaned over and gave Ray a kiss on the cheek. Ray blushed.

The light turned green and the truck started to move again. Salima looked over at Ray and saw a car coming right at them. She knew it won't stop in time. "RAY!" She yelled pointing at the speeding car. Ray looked quickly but it was too late. The car rammed into Ray and Goki's side. Everyone passed out for a while!

All of a sudden sirens came over to the accident. Salima woke up to the moaning of the people in the back. Her arm felt stiff and she couldn't move it. She looked around the trashed and wrecked truck. The once where white seats where now reddish brown. She moaned as she looked over at her husband.

Ray looked hurt really bad. She shook him a little. "Ray," she moaned. He didn't budge. So she shook him again. "Ray please say something," she stuttered. Blood was covering Ray's body. Salima then noticed one of the men from the ambulances pried open Ray's side of the door.

The man looked at Ray and frowned. The man then took Ray's wrist and tried to find his pulse. His frown grew even worse! Another man came up to him. "So, are they okay?" The other man asked. The man holding Ray's wrist looked at Salima and the others. He took a deep breath.

"The other four are okay, but I'm sorry to say that this one is…dead," he said quietly. Salima's eyes turned bright red and she started to cry. And forgetting that her arm was broken and her husband was covered in blood she wrapped her arms around him. "No, no, no! Ray you can't be dead! You can't be! Wake up, wake up, get up now Ray!" she cried!

It took three men just to pull her off the body. Salima didn't want to leave. She kept on saying 'Let me GO! Let me GO!' over and over again. She watched as they took Ray's body out of the truck and put it on a stretcher and put a black like tarp over him. Salima didn't want to see her love get taken away from her. Kane, Goki, Jim, and Salima where all taken to the hospital and treated.

End of Dream

Salima awoke from her horrible dream to knocking at her bedroom door. She got up and cracked open the door. It was Kai Hiwatari, Ray's best friend. Ray and Kai had been friends ever since they where little. "Are you okay Salima?" he asked. Kai noticed that Salima was about to cry again so he hugged her. Salima felted better now that Kai was their.

She hugged him back. "I miss Ray," She whispered. "We all do Salima but you have to settle down. Ray wouldn't like to see you like this," Kai said as he let go of her. He looked at the red head and smiled, "and who knows maybe he's watching you right now."

Salima looked into Kai blood red eyes. "Thanks Kai," she said softly. Kai turned around and walked towards the door. "Just think about what I said okay," he said as he shut the door. Salima smiled as she looked at her wedding picture. 'Yah Kai, but you don't know how much I miss him,' she thought to herself.

She walked out to the living room and saw all her friends sitting and laughing. Kai was still their with them. "Hey Salima! Kai's here," Jim laughed. Salima looked at Kai and smiled. "I know Jim," she said. Kane nudged her. "You love Kai don't you," he whispered.

Salima's face turned bright red as she smacked Kane across the face knocking him to the ground. "Kane! He's my friend and I only LOVE Ray!" She yelled making the rest of the people jump! She ran to her room crying.

She sat down on her bed and cried harder. "Stupid Kane," she growled. She then looked at her wedding ring. She took it off and threw it at the wall in the corner. She was mad , sad, and alone. There was no one she could turn to, not even Kai.

All of a sudden glowing tan arms wrapped around her neck. She put her hand on them. They where warm and smooth. "Salima," a voice said, (it sounded familiar). "Your voice it…it sounds familiar," she whispered. She heard a laugh and turned around, her jaw dropped to see who it was!

It was a man with white wings and a gold halo. He had golden cattish eyes and long raven black hair. He was wearing traditional Chinese clothes, too. She knew who he was. "Ray," she whispered. He laughed.

Ray walked over to were Salima threw the ring and picked up. He walked over and sat down next to her. He took her hand and put it on her ring finger. "I believe this is your Salima," he said. Salima noticed Ray still had his ring on. She smiled a little bit before looking at Ray.

She started to cry again. Ray held her head tight and lowered his head. "It's okay Salima. I'm here," he whispered. Salima gripped onto Ray shirt and cried more.

Kane knocked on the door. "Salima are you okay? I'm sorry for what I said," he apologized. When Kane didn't hear an answer he opened the door a crack and peaked in. Their he saw Salima and hugging her was an…an angel! He shut the door and dashed into the other room were the others where.

"You guys won't believe what I saw," Kane said amazed. Kai looked at him with the look he gave everyone. "And what won't we believe Kane," he said. Kane laughed.

Back to Ray and Salima

"Ray," Salima whispered pushing away from the angel. Ray frowned. "Why? Why did you leave me. I thought you loved me," she said softly.

Ray laughed a little bit before talking. "Salima it wasn't my choice to leave. I had too. And I will always love you," He said.

She got up and walked over to her wedding picture and looked at it. "We just got married," she whispered. She turned around to see golden eyes looking at her. She blushed and hugged Ray. "Oh Ray," she cried. Ray lifted her chin up and looked at her. "We did just get married," he said quietly.

He leaned into her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Salima wrapped her arms around Ray's waist. Ray loved Salima a lot and Salima loved him. He then put his hands on her face. Soon Ray's wing and halo disappeared!

Back to the others

"I really did see an angel…right next to Salima," Kane yelled. Everyone laughed at him. Kane got angry and looked like he was about to explode. "Okay if you don't believe me! Then follow me," he commanded. Kai, Goki, and Jim followed Kane to Salima's room.

"I think Kane lost it," Goki whispered to Jim. Jim shook his head and smiled. Kai just rolled his eyes. They got to Salima's bedroom door. Kane smiled as he looked at the others. He laid his hand on the doorknob.

"Be amazed to see an angel," he said loudly. Goki and Jim started to laugh and giggle. Kai just rolled his eyes, again. Kane opened the door hoping to the angel with Salima, but instead he saw Ray with Salima! Jim laughed, "So were is the angel Kane." Ray and Salima's kiss broke.

Kane was speechless to see that Ray was alive! "Ray why are you…how did you…I thought you were dead," Kane stuttered. Salima smiled and looked at Kane. "I was dead but I got a second chance," Ray smiled and looked at his wife.  
Salima looked at her now living husband. "And I was 'Kissed by and Angel,' too," she smiled kissing him on the cheek. Kai smiled to see his best friend alive and to see that Salima had stopped crying.

Five Years Later

Ray sat up in the blossom tree with his five year old daughter, Tai. Tai had long raven-black hair like her father's and golden eyes. She loved to hang out with her father up in the tree. And sleep like a cat (she calls them catnaps).

"Ray, Tai get down here," Salima's voice yelled. Ray opened his eyes to see his wife down by the tree. He hopped down with Tai following right behind him. Ray walked over to Salima and saw something in her arms. He looked at it and smiled.

"Hi Long," Ray said looking at a baby boy in Salima's arms. Long opened his golden eyes and looked at Ray. Ray and Salima smiled at the little red haired boy. Long was only a few months old.

That night Tai and Long were put to bed. Ray looked out the window at a new red truck that looked just like his old one. "Ray I can't believe you got another truck after what happened last time," Salima said coming into the room. Ray smiled and turned around and kissed Salima. "It won't happen again," he smiled.

The End


End file.
